


One night stand

by Byeongcheol95



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: 18+, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byeongcheol95/pseuds/Byeongcheol95





	One night stand

Hanbin nerusin lagi tangannya ke bawah buat ngeraba buah dada kamu.  
“May i?” Kamu cuma ngangguk doang dan seketika baju kamu udah kebuka gitu aja.  
Posisi kamu udah telanjang dada dan hanbin ikutan buka bajunya.

Kamu beneran speechless liat badan hanbin sama tato dia.  
“Keren banget badan kamu, sering olahraga ya?” Tanyamu sambil mainin tangan kamu di tato nihilsm nya dia terus sampe bawah.  
Hanbin cuma jawab pake senyuman manis.  
“Should we?” tanya hanbin.

Sebelum kamu jawab, hanbin udah ada di atas kamu.  
ciumin kamu dari kepala, dahi, mata, hidung, kedua pipi kamu, dagu, dan bibir kamu.

Tangan hanbin terus menjelajahi tubuh kamu, he squish your boobs many time.  
Dia lalu pindah ke leher kamu buat cium kedua sisi leher kamu.  
Bukan cuma itu, hanbin juga cium belakang telinga kamu, kamu cuma bisa geligetan diperlakuin gitu sama hanbin.

Hanbin natap kamu yang daritadi cuma bisa mendesah penuh nikmat.  
“Boleh ga kebawah-bawah? Kalo ngga, aku berhenti sampe sini aja.”  
“Do it.” 

 

Senyum Hanbin merekah banget setelah dapet lampu ijo dari kamu buat terusin yang dia pengen.

Ciuman hanbin sekarang udah mulai turun ke buah dada kamu

*he’s like a baby* pikirmu karena hanbin nete ke kamu sambil senyum-senyum terus geleng-geleng


End file.
